Untitled for now
by perfect-piscies
Summary: Wizards had tried to exterminate Sorceress/Sorcerers from history what they didn't know was that they had simply bound their power to be accessed by later generations. Now thought a myth what happens when two are found at Hogwarts? HieiXKuramaXOC HPXTouya
1. INFO

__

**Authors Note**: this is only the information, It'll be explained later in the story

* * *

**Info**

Wizards had tried to exterminate Sorceresses/Sorcerers from history, what they didn't know was that they had simply bound their powers to be accessed by later generations. Now thought a myth what happens when two are found at Hogwarts? HieiXKuramaXOC HPXTouya

Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood; Cho Chang; Micheal Corner; Terry Boot; Padma Patil; Touya Icemaster;

Hufflepuff: Susan Bones; Ernie Macmillan; Hannah Abbott; Justin Finch-Fletchley; Kazuma Kuwabara; Yukina Jaganshi;

Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson; Draco Malfoy; Blaise Zambini; Theodore Nott; Daphne Greengrass; Marcus Flint; Hiei Jaganshi; Kurama (Shuichi Minamino)

Teachers: Severus Snape; Minerva McGonagall; Filius Flitwick; Poppy Pomfrey; Pomana Sprout; Albus Dumbledore; Master Genkai; Assistant Botan; Alexander Night; Christopher Evergreen; Sirius Black; Remus Lupin; Lucius Malfoy;

* * *

**Rank**

Sorceress: Natalie Cross

Bodyguard: Hiei, Kurama

Guard's: Yusuke; Jin; Alexander

Sorcerer: Harry Potter

Bodyguard: Gabriel; Touya

Guard's: Fred; George; Sirius

Mentor's: Lucius; Severus; Jasper; Remus; Genkai;

Council: Daphne; Pansy; Hermione; Bill; Charlie; Kazuma;

Intelligence: Blaise; Theo; Draco; Ron; Ginny;

Healers: Christopher; Neville; Susan; Yukina; Fleur;

Seer: Luna

* * *

**Pairings**

HieiXKuramaXNatalie

HermioneXPansy

BlaiseXNeville

TheoXDaphne

Tom(Voldemort)XLuna

CharlieXSusan

FredXDracoXGeorge

SeverusXSirius

BillXFluer

GabrielXRemus

AlexanderXChristopher

HarryXTouya

KazumaXYukina

YusukeXJin

* * *

**Shadow Cats = Owners**

Angel=Natalie

Ares=Hiei

Poseidon=Kurama

Freya=Luna

Diana=Pansy

Princess=Draco

Chaos=Fred

Mischief=George

Jupiter=Lucius

Isis=Narcissa

Hestia=Susan

Horus=Charlie

Hermes=Blaise

Rex=Yusuke

Clover=Jin

Demeter=Neville

Anubis=Severus

Trixie=Sirius

Kitten=Daphne

Athena=Theo

Hera=Hermione

April=Kazuma

Caesar=Bill

Mercury=Christopher

Ra=Gabriel

Mars=Voldemort

Blizzard=Yukina

Artemis=Remus

Aphrodite=Fluer

Apollo=Harry

Venus=Alexander

Pan=Ron

Sophie=Ginny

Daisy=Botan

Blade=Genkai

* * *

TEXT:

**Fire Wolves**

Fire wolves have the body structure of large wolves, though the smallest of the adults could easily reach the height of an average man. Their bodies are heavily coated with coarse hair that's sharp as needles. Their tails are coated with the bright flames that gave them their name.

Like Shadow Cats, Fire Wolves have a single jewel that is the focus for their immense powers. Located at the base of their throat, the jewel would take the crest of the being they had bonded to. All Fire Wolves have eyes the color of rubies, with the iris's ringed in a burnt orange. Their fur is deep, wine red in color. When angered their fur will take on the color of freshly spilt blood.

While highly dangerous and carnivorous, Fire Wolves hunt in packs and are very protective of their young. When Fire Wolves still existed on the mortal plane it was observed that in the middle of a harsh winter the adults of the pack would go without food to make sure that their young wouldn't.

As in all wolf packs there is a single Alpha, who is in charge of the packs well being. The same is said for Fire Wolves, their Alpha could be either male or female, the only thing that matters was strength. After the Alpha is the Beta, the second in command, usually the Beta is the one to lead the pack when the Alpha is not there. After the Beta's are the Charlie's and Delta's. The Charlie's of the pack are the defensive part, they make sure that an area is secure before the pack moves in. The Delta's are like the mother hens of the pack, they are the nurtures, the safety blankets. At every other full moon any member of the pack has a chance to challenge the current Alpha to their title.

The Alpha's are usually the most powerful of the pack, but not always. Fire Wolves have a very high intelligence; while able to control both the Mundane, Magical, and Demonic flames, Fire Wolves are usually used as prison guards in the Demonic realm. They have a unique ability to understand all languages, and as such they have been known to turn against their 'owners' should they try to control them. As they are easily offended it is considered lucky that they haven't been seen on the mortal plane for over a thousand generations. They can only be summoned by a Sorceress, or sorcerer, which haven't been seen since the time of Merlin.

Fire Wolves are considered on caliber with Shadow Cats, and are on the Dangerous Dark Creatures list right next to them.

**Shadow Cats**

A very distant cousin of the Nunda, Shadow Cats are felines with an affinity to the shadow. They are said to have dark coarse fur that blends into the shadows that they bend to their will. Shadow Cats don't actually have wings, as they are usually portrayed with; but mere illusions created by the shadows that cling to them at all times.

All Shadow Cats have vibrant jewel tone eyes that glow with the power they posses. Located on the center of their forehead lies a small crystal jewel that is their focus for their immense power. Similar to a wand that wizards would use to focus their own magical power. When a Shadow creature bonds to another, whether they be mundane, magical, or demonic, the crest of their bonded will then be etched into the middle of their crystal for all time.

As stated before all Shadow Cats posses an affinity to the shadows the manipulate, but they are also known for their strong telekinesis and telepathy. Along with their common abilities each Shadow Cat is said to have an own unique power. With some it could be teleportation, others could detect poisons. Some have been reported to even be able to stop death. It is because of this that the Ministry of Magic has put these creatures on the Most Dangerous Dark Creatures list right next to the Vampires and Werewolves.

Shadow Cats haven't been seen on the mortal plane since the time of the Sorceresses; as only a Sorceress may be able to summon them from the demon realm they reside in. Such Sorceresses, or Sorcerers, haven't been seen since the time of Merlin and are believed to have died out.

Shadow Cats are carnivorous and are to believed to posses a high intelligence. They have a razor sharp edge at the tip of their tail shaped similar to that of an arrow head. It is believed that this would be used not only for balance but hunting and protection as well. They thrive in the darkness as that is where they are at their best. Magically weak Shadow Cats will be unable to come out into direct sunlight much like the weakened Vampire. However unlike the weakened Vampire, it would only take any amount of light, no matter how small, to be able to kill a magically weak Shadow Cat.

However as the magically weak ones are unable to come out into to any light, even moonlight, they can only hunt in the pitch blackness of the caves deep beneath the earth, or demonic realm. Because of the harsh environment they would live in they have become cannibalistic and are considered to be on the same wave length of a common Great White Shark.

Thankfully however, even if they were Sorceresses or Sorcerers around, it is impossible to summon a magically weak Shadow cat into the mortal realm as they don't have the magic to be able to survive the summons.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do own Natalie Cross and her family(minus yyh characters), Jasper, and other OC's and the plot, etc... SOOO don't sue me... I'm broke _

* * *

Authors Note: I am SOOO sorry this took so long! Its just so much has happened. I'm pretty sure I told everyone my sisters Pregnant right?... Well My mom's boyfriend, Keith, had allowed her and her boyfriend (now ex) to move in and it was fight after fight with Tiff and Adam. They seriously couldn't go a day...or 3-5 hrs without fighting, their fights got so bad that Adam would 'leave' and Tiff would follow him makeing it so we had to call the police to get he back her 'cause its october and shes six months pregnant...so we kicked Adam out (he wanted to leave! so its not like we just kicked him out onto the streets...) My sister is pratically _obsessed_ with this guy, so she RUNS AWAY the next night! With nothing but the clothes on her back! well she had her prenatals[sp?] with her... Conclusion:its just been hetic and I haven't had the insperation or patience to just sit and write... But its calming down now and everythings about back to normal... Tiffanys apparently not coming back but its her choice I guess its not like we can tie her to the bed... As long as my naphews all right. Yup I'm going to have a naphew ^_^

...Sorry for the rant ^_^;

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dropping her trunk off in her room, Natalie was glad to be back home. Hogwarts, despite the majestic beauty it held, all the Beings that called it home… Hogwarts could never be home. Or safe, Hogwarts defiantly wasn't safe. That many hormonal, temperamental witches and wizards in one place was never good for a Sorceress.

There were reason's why there were no other Sorceress around, let alone known, since the time of Merlin. After Morgan Le Fey, no Sorceress was allowed to live, let alone mature into her power once she was found out for fear of that power. They were betrayed by family; murdered, hunted down like dogs and executed. All on the Ministry of Magic's orders.

It was because if this that Sorceress rarely lived to see their thirteenth year. If, by a miracle they did, it was because they had sealed their powers for the future generations use. This soon became a common occurrence and within ten generation Sorceresses had became that of legends. It was said that when a Sorceress sealed her powers she invoked the protection of magic, Sealing her magic into her bloodline until such a time that it was safe to possess such magic. Magic would decide where and when to awaken the sleeping seals passed from generation to generation.

At the age of seventeen Natalie Cross was a sixth year Gryffindor, the head and owner or Cross Enterprises. A prodigy well on her way to bridging the gap between the Magical and Mundane worlds. Granted the Mundane world should never find out about the Magical world but that didn't mean that the couldn't coexist peacefully without there knowledge of the other world. At the age of seven Natalie ended up doing her first piece of major magic, in a fit of accidental magic. She had ended up making a temporary portal into the Makai, allowing the Shadow Cats to come back into the Ningenkai; the human realm.

If it wasn't for Jasper, her trusted mentor and guardian. Natalie knew that if Jasper hadn't warded her, hadn't taught her control, that she wouldn't had made it to her tenth birthday. Jasper was her butler, but more than that he was her mentor, her advisor, he was her parental figure when her mother was to busy grieving. He had helped her run Cross Enterprises when her father left it to her in his will. It was his teachings that allowed her to stay hidden in the magical world.

It became easier, and yet harder, when Natalie had received her Hogwarts letter. Her mother knew of the magical world as she was from a long line squibs, so she wasn't surprised about Natalie receiving her Hogwarts letter. Her father was proud of her, it seemed that he was also a squib though from an old pureblood line that he wouldn't mention. Her little sister, Thayet, was only eight and thrilled about the idea of Hogwarts, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to go there.

At the time her Mother was more interested in her boy toy's then raising Thayet and her, so that had fallen onto Jasper. He had taught us all he could about Hogwarts, along with Wizarding and Pureblood customs. Jasper had taught them of the Makai, the demon world, and the Reikai, the spirit world… Or limbo, whatever worked.

He taught them everything they would need to know to survive in whatever world they were in. Self defense, with and without weapons, politics, and languages, both in the human realm and the Makai.

Jasper had even taught Thayet how to develop what little magical power she had into subjects usually ignored. Runes, Divination, Potions, Care of Magical Creature. All class that are usually looked down upon, Thayet turned them into her strongest weapons.

Jasper had been so proud that she had gotten excepted into _the_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; but he was also worried. There were reasons why there were no sorceresses at Hogwarts or any other magical school. It was nearly impossible for them to use a wand. Granted they could get a custom made wand, but even then they usually burned out the core of the wand, making them need to get a replacement.

They had decided that it would be safer for Natalie to get her wand right after receiving her letter as it would be less crowded… Natalie remembered her first trip to Ollivander's fondly. They had set out to Diagon Ally right after breakfast to beat most of the usual crowd. They knew that most would wait until a week before the semester started before going school shopping, trying to get the most out of their summers before going back to boarding school.

It was the perfect time to go shopping, if anything went wrong there would be fewer witnesses to take care of.

Walking into Ollivander's, the bell above the door jingled loudly, announcing their presence before setting foot into the store. Ollivander's was old and had been around since 382 BC. There was dust everywhere you looked, wands out of there cases just laying around, some were in display case for the world to see.

Shadows clung to the corners of the shop, making it all more mysterious to the eleven year old sorceress. Light fell into the shop from the giant glass display window, giving the shop a homey, lived in feeling. Natalie liked it. It was calming.. And quite. A big difference from the bustling street outside.

A movement in the shadows gave old Ollivander away before he made himself know. Walking into the shop Jasper casually placed himself between Natalie and the old shop keeper. Chuckling met their ears as Ollivander stepped out of the shadows he hid in, icy blue eyes trained on them. He stood behind the counter, amusement shining through his twinkling eyes in merriment.

"Ah, its been a long time since one has been able to sense me, a very long time" His eyes rested briefly on Natalie before resting on Jasper. Jasper inclined his head, whether in agreement or greeting Natalie didn't know. Ollivander gave a small tilt of his head to Jasper before focusing on Natalie.

"Now, I believe you are here to purchase your first wand, correct?" Natalie nodded her head in agreement, watching the old man as he pulled box after box off of the shelve before handing her one.

"Well what are you waiting for. Give it a wave." Natalie shrugged before waving it a little in the direction of the display case. It shattered completely, a second later Ollivander grabbed the wand before handing her another before grabbing it back.

"No, no, no. Here try this, dragon heart string, 12 inches holly wood." As soon as she grabbed it the glass on the counter exploded. Natalie carefully placed the wand down as Ollivander looked further in the back.

He came back with two boxes, one a soft gold, the other a forest green. Ollivander handed the soft golden box to Natalie, setting the forest green one on the counter to try if the other one failed. Natalie opened the box, on crushed white velvet was a single ivory wand of 13 inches. Gold inlaid spiraled from the base of the wand to the tip, the handle was made of white oak. Giving it a wave Natalie was surprised when silver light came out of the end, even though it worked it didn't feel right.

"Ivory, inlaid with Felix Felicis, core consisting of veela hair suspended in unicorn blood, willingly given of course. Thirteen inches with the two inch handle made with a rare magical version of white oak." Giving it a flick Natalie watched as the silver sparks flew out of the end in a graceful arch. It would work for school but it didn't feel right, it was to weak. Ollivander seemed to since this as he took the wand placing it gently off to the side. This continued for hours, each wand she tried had to weak a core to last more than Hogwarts, if it last till then.

After trying nearly every wand on the shelves Ollivander was debating on whether to make a personalized wand or not when out of the corner of his he saw Miss Cross's attention captured by one of the display cases. Could it be? It was the only wand that was completely demonic in make.

Set by itself in a out of the way display case on a burgundy crushed velvet cushion sat the single wand in question. Made of bleached bone and a demonic blood thirsty vine twisted into a tapered, slender point. A delicate dark purple dragon was wrapped around the length of the wand protectively. The core was three strands of the legendary Yoko Kurama's hair. It was the only wand in the shop that Ollivander himself didn't make.

Ollivander made his way over to the display case making sure to be seen by the over protective butler. Unlocking the case he carefully took the wand out, twirling it briefly before looking at Miss Cross. Her eyes were drawn to the wand, proving his theory.

"I should have known…" Ollivander said good naturally, handing the wand out for her to take. Natalie gently reached for the wand, gripping it loosely in her hand. As soon as she lifted it out of Ollivander's grasp her magic reacted to the wand. In a split second the dragon came to life unwinding itself from its grip on the wand it protected. In a single moments time it had wrapped itself around her, its head resting on her hip. Burning its way through her clothes, then it was gone.

It had excepted her. She had her wand! There was no need to worry about her wand getting overload somewhere down the line at Hogwarts. Natalie turned to Jasper, she felt giddy and couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face.

"That, young lady, is the only wand you'll find in this shop that wasn't made personally by me. It was made centuries ago by a Fey whose name has been forgotten by time." Ollivander trailed off his eyes glazed as he got lost in a all but forgotten memory from long ago. Snapping out of it he made his way over to the counter, explaining what the wand was made of along the way. Natalie and Jasper followed, quickly paying for the wand. As the were to about to leave the shop something caught Jaspers attention making him stop. Natalie sensing this stopped and turned, focusing her attention on the wand maker.

"It is true that the wand choose the wizard, Miss Cross, but no mere mortal could use a wand made from the Makai." Slowly old Ollivander stood from his stool making his way into his workshop. He stopped in the doorway turning his icy gaze to them. "We can expect great changes from you Sorceress Cross, and the Fey are looking forward to it."

* * *

Soo... What do you think? I'll start working in FBW next chapter tomorrow and should post it by the end of the week... Should... um, don't kill me? ^_^ Thanks for reading and tell me what you think and if I messed up anything


End file.
